


[Podfic] Retroactive Hitting

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Podfic, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames buys Arthur a pair of lace panties as a joke - it doesn't go like he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Retroactive Hitting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retroactive Hitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724235) by [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/pseuds/Sibilant). 



> Link for Podfic (download or streaming) [Retroactive Hitting](http://www.mediafire.com/?86r4j95df5knl6f)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/adcl4dd6vxd3pco/RetroactiveHitting6002_zps3c66be40.jpg)

Title: Retroactive Hitting  
Author: Sibilant  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17/Explicit  
Length: 1hrs 05m:  
Author's Summary: Eames buys Arthur a pair of lace panties as a joke - it doesn't go like he'd planned.  
Reader's notes: almost every kink button gets pushed if not jumped up and down on.  
Text version: [Retroactive Hitting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724235)

Link for Podfic (download or streaming) [Retroactive Hitting](http://www.mediafire.com/?86r4j95df5knl6f)


End file.
